The claimed systems and methods relate generally to throwable, tossable or launchable beverage bottles and containers, and more particularly to a beverage bottle that incorporates one or more of the following briefly described features: fins that are molded in, attached individually or in a finned section; a base section adapting a finned bottle to be transported in a track or conveyor of beverage or bottling machinery; noses or nosecones providing improved aerodynamic properties, attachable to the neck or bottom of a bottle or other location, optionally holding an object, prize or additive, also optionally acting as a stand for the bottle; a production sleeve permitting transport through a track or conveyor; noses, fins and finned sections that are reversible; a crush zone for absorbing impact energy; an optional pump for providing thrust or structural pressure, some of which pumps are incorporated into the bottle product and others provided externally, and for launchable products, nozzles and mechanisms for containing thrust pressure.